The invention relates to a forward drive apparatus and method for use in the drilling of masonry structures. The invention is of particular application when drilling curved paths through masonry structures.
International patent application WO/0179649 (in the name of the present applicant) discloses various apparatus for drilling curved paths through masonry structures. The applicant has realised that one difficulty when drilling curved paths is that of providing the necessary reaction force for the drill to enable it to move forward through the masonry structure.